PsychoLove always ends with a
by M- LeC3NTia's PaNa3
Summary: Everyone knows bout the love triangle at the beginning of the story. I just amplifying it and making a twist. BTW I don't know if you would consider this yaoi... if you don't like, don't read just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Psycho-love introduction

**Disclaimer**: So yeah. Black Cat rules, author is Kentaro Yabuki, I don't own any of it, only my own fan-girl ideas.

**Creed**

Do you know how hard it is to find perfection in this world? True beauty is not only a matter of looks. It's something bigger, something a person was neither born into nor changed to, but what a person is. No money or power can change the perfect beauty and guess what, I have finally found it. Its name is Train Heartnet. The way he moves every single muscle in his body as he fights, his perfect gunmanship skills, but what really defines his perfection are those eyes. Those eyes full of darkness are what really caught my attention.

Now that I remember those were the happiest days in my entire life. Just looking at him was enough for me to survive on forever.

And then comes the witch. (Change that first letter for a b)

Who does she even think she is? She is trying to corrupt MY black cat with I don't know what type of dark magic. She must be a jealous sorcerer that as soon as she saw true beauty could not resist but try to corrupt and destroy it with her unworthy presence.

Don't worry my Train, I won't let that witch destroy you; I will see that you fulfill that greatness that is within you.

And seeing that witches rotting body is a plus.

**Train**

(Achoo, achoo, achooh!)

"Somebody must be talking about you" said Saya when we were back at her tiny apartment drinking some milk.

"Nah, it's more likely to be a cold after running around in such a cold night."

We both started laughing out loud at how idiotically happy we had been that afternoon. Apparently stubbornness, exercise, and milk had been the long lost key to happiness.

When we finally caught our breath back Saya asked me if I would go back to the organization. I still remember how happy and confident I was back then when I replied that I wouldn't. The simplicity of everything that we did was what was so unforgettable. It was like we had known each other since forever.

**Saya**

He is an idiot. He makes me laugh, makes me angry, stubborn, and happy. He also makes me worry so much. He is truly a great person that deserves a life which he enjoys living.

I remember that night that we spent laughing and drinking milk perfectly well. In fact, I have memorized every second we spent together. I play it back over and over in my head trying to figure out what happened.

Then I remember. I remember waking up to go to the bathroom. On my way there I noticed a pair of feet dangling suspiciously from my sofa. Train apparently also had crashed at some point during the night. I put a quilt over him and headed back to my room. As I went to close the curtains in my bedroom to stop light from coming in I get a quick glimpse through the window and I saw the man with white hair standing across the street. His eyes were staring right at me. I remember the chills I felt. I remember closing the curtains and running into my bed. I remember the fear his eyes made me feel.

What do you guys think? Did creed sound too much like a stalker? Please leave comments =:/

de me feel.


	2. Catching a Witch

Hey guys :) It is small, but this is not gonna be that long of a series anyways. I don't think creed can have much patience anyways. Disclaimer in 1st chapter. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Creed**

I run towards the window where I just saw the witch. I jump up through the window balconies and emergency exits until I finally get to the place where she had smugly closed the curtain on me as if to say that she owned the man that she had captured inside.

_Oh hell no, bitch._

Using Kotetsu, I skillfully cut the glass so that it would not make any noise. I walk slowly towards the bed where the disgraceful being lays. It has its sheets over its face. I pull out Kotetsu.

_Hmmm... I can already picture Train's face when he wakes up in the morning. _A smile comes to my face as I come closer.

**Saya**

I suddenly feel the room getting colder and barely audible footsteps coming towards the bed. I grab the gun that is under my pillow and wait.

The footsteps stop. There is a menacing silence.

A sword stabs the bed, missing my by millimeters. As soon as it stabs I flip the cover sheets and run towards the window. Someone grabs me by the leg. I start kicking to free myself and manage to kick him in the jaw. I run and jump out the window.

_Haha, good time to remember this is the third floor._

I hit the ground, miraculously still alive, but I feel a sharp and unbearable pain on my right leg.

I try to suppress it and almost crawling, I desperately try to find a hiding spot. I am pulled back and thrown almost to the other side of the street by the man with white hair. I land on my leg. The man walks towards me. I shoot. I shoot. I keep on shooting him until I run out of bullets. He reflects most of them with his sword but two manage to hit him; however none in vital organs. He grabs me by the hair, and for a few seconds that seemed like an eternity, I stare into his cold lavender eyes.

"You bitch." He stabs me with something in the neck and reality starts to blur into a black abyss.

**Train**

"Hmmm..." my neck hurts. I twist and turn in the small sofa once or twice but I can't find the position I am looking for.

I stay under the quilt for a while until the discomfort outgrows the laziness. I sit up and try to remove the laziness in my eyes. _Ohhh, I fell asleep in Saya's apartment. _I look at the time... its already past noon.

"Saya." I look around the apartment for her. _She must have gone out to buy something. I'll wait for here for a while..._

I start looking for something to eat while I wait. I look around the small kitchen for something to eat. _How does this girl even survive? The only edible thing is a few cupped noodle soups._

...

After a couple of hours of watching TV I start to worry.

_She didn't even leave a note. I better go look for her._

The street has already past its busiest hour and some people are walking at a somewhat relaxed pace in the afternoon sun. The first thing that hits me however in this stain in the pavement that resembles blood. It trails from the front of the building to the other side of the street.

What the hell happened here?

* * *

LOL, Train sleeps like a log. Next chapter is the climax, please leave comments :)


End file.
